Birthday Confession
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Chrome's feeling toward Hibari is found out on his Birthday. How does Hibari respond?


**Happy Birthday Hibari-san!**

**I had to make an 1896!**

**Love you lots Hibari-san!**

**Oh this is for you 1896 fans!**

* * *

Outside of Hibari residence

Chrome was walking to Hibari's house holding onto a small purple wrapped gift. She was wearing a purple dress and black tights underneath.

'_W-what if he doesn't accept t-the gift' _Chrome thought._ 'I hope whatever_ _is in here he will like it though'_ Chrome then pictured herself giving Hibari the gift and the one in her imagination gave her a smile and said thank you. She blushed at his smile.

"I never seen H-Hibari-san smile I wonder if his smile is handsome as he is?" She came to a halt. "W-what am I saying I…."

"Herbivore you're disrupting the peace with you loud talking" She looked straight and there he was the perfect, Hibari Kyoya.

'_Ah d-did he hear me'_ Chrome was embarrassed _'I should leave'_

She began to walk away until she heard a _'tch'._

'_Wait I came to see him…I-I can't just go and his gift__ 'he' __told me to deliver it' _She turned back and faced Hibari who was glaring at her. _'W-why does he have to look at m-me that way' _

"H-Happy b-birthday Hibari-san" Chrome shyly said as she stuck a gift out to him.

Hibari merely stared at the small box that she held out at him. "Hn"

"P-please accept this gift" Chrome shoved it into his hands.

"Who told you" He examined the box closely.

""Oh a-ah h-he told me not to tell you"

"If it was that 'master' of yours than take this back"

"N-no he d-didn't tell me" Chrome assured.

"Was it that herbivore of a boss you have?" He was still looking at the gift suspiciously.

"No" she was getting uncomfortable of his questions. "Oh w-well he told me to tell you to open it when I gave i-it too you"

He shrugged and opened the box. Inside was a piece of paper, he unfolded it and read it silently.

* * *

_Happy Birthday Kyoya, Yes as you guessed it it's me Dino your best friend_

Hibari felt his anger rise _'my best friend what the hell?'_ He continued reading.

_As you see I sent Chrome-chan to deliver this because I knew you would not take it from me or worst you will just decide to fight and on your Birthday for shame you should celebrate! ^-^_

'_Fighting is a way to celebrate'_ Hibari thought.

_Ah and also Chrome-chan volunteered when I asked who would do this favor for me…..you know what. I think she has a crush on you AAWWW isn't she adorable. I even helped her get the outfit she is wearing doesn't she look cute?_

Hibari put down the letter and examined Chrome. _'Well it is better than that horrible uniform she always seems to wear'_ He looked closely as her cheeks were red as he continued to stare. Her hair was down and was blowing softly in the wind. _'She looks cute'_ He shook his head_. 'Dam it why did I think that'_

"Ah Hibari-san is something wrong? Y-you keep looking at m-me" She fidgeted with her dress as she spoke.

"It's nothing herbivore" He looked down at the letter and read.

_So be nice to her. She really likes you and I know you also like her even if you won't admit it. I know *^-^* SO once again Kyoya Happy Birthday!_

_And spend time with Chrome! Look at her she wants you!_

_Bye_

_Dino Your BEST FRIEND! Even if you won't acknowledge it._

* * *

Hibari sighed and crumpled the paper and threw it to the nearest trash can.

"H-Hibari-san why did you do that" Chrome looked shocked as he threw his gift from Dino without a hint of emotion. She ran over to the trash can and took it out.

"Herbivore leave it its trash" he coldly said.

"N-no it's not" Chrome quietly said.

'_What was so bad about it?'_ Chrome uncrumpled the paper and read it. Her face went bright red as she read it. _'D-Dino-san why did y-you have to write m-my feelings for him' _She recrumpled it and threw it back.

"Ah yeah" The purple haired girl felt embarrassed. _'Now he knows my f-feeling for him and y-yet he isn't saying anything….m-maybe he doesn't care'_

Chrome faced him and put on a small sad smile. "Well Hibari-san happy birthday and good-bye"

"Why do I detect sadness from you?" He said to her as she tried to leave.

"M-me sad n-no I" Hibari came closer to her. "It's n-nothing really" She whispered.

"Tch" He crossed his arms. "Well that letter was from that idiot bucking horse. Where is your gift for me?"

"M-my gift to you?" Chrome felt embarrassed. _'I forgot to bring him mine i-I'm so stupid' _ "I...I forgot it, sorry Hibari-san"

"Hn and I thought you had a crush on me? Forgetting my gift is not good if you truly have feelings for me" He smirked.

"W-what" She was shaking and flustered. _'He doesn't have to remind me of my feelings'_

"Well if you don't have my gift right now then you will have to make up for it, no?" He took her hand in his and walked her to his house.

"Ah Hibari-san w-what do you mean?" She tried to get away.

"Herbivore you will spend time with me for my birthday" He said it as if it was a normal thing to do.

"B-but I thought that maybe y-you d-didn't" She faced the ground "like me?"

He placed his hand on her chin and tilted it up to make her look him straight into his grey eyes.

"You read that letter didn't you" She nodded. "What did it say"

Chrome tried to remember_. "It…it said"_

_So be nice to her. She really likes you and I know you also like her even if you won't admit it. I know._

Chrome's purple eye widen. "S-so you also…I mean so it's true?"

Hibari just shrugged and took hold of her hand again to lead her once again to his house.

"Wait H-…I mean Kyoya" he stopped. "Please just tell me I j-just want you to say it p-please"

"Chrome I find you attractive" He turned to her. "I like you and if you tell anyone I said this herbivores thing I will bite you to death"

Chrome smiled. "I won't tell a soul Kyoya…may I call you Kyoya"

"You may" He smirked at her.

"Well Kyoya let's celebrate your birthday" She gave him a hug and quicky let go ut of shyness.

"Hn"

They walked into Hibari's house and celebrated.

* * *

**I seriously can't end a story!**

**Sorry for complaining lol**

**Review!**

**I might make a Lemon for this also! In my song-fics one shots! Oh so plez read n review!**

**Once again**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! KYOYA-SAN!**


End file.
